<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An change of perspective by Aquietwriter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925777">An change of perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25'>Aquietwriter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Branch &amp; Creek [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sickfic, sneezefic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Trolls: The beat goes on, episode haircuffed.</p><p>Brsnch &amp; Creek never got along that much is true, however when Creek hears Branch having an nightmare. The Yoga Troll realizes just how cruel he was to the former Grey Troll. Vowing to make it up to him.</p><p>However when Creek gets an bad cold it is Branch who cares for him, leaving the 2 Trolls to realize just how much they need each other.</p><p>Branch/Creek slash</p><p>Adding there will be some lemon, sneeze fetish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch &amp; Creek (Trolls), Branch/Creek (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Branch &amp; Creek [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had been ruined all because poppy, and as much as Creek cared for her disappointment crossed the calm Trolls mind, or at least he would've been calm if it wasebt for this stupid knot tied up in their hair.</p><p>Next to him Branch was sound asleep not an care in the world, not caring that they were apparently tied together until they could get along.</p><p>Fat chance of that.</p><p>Sitting up Creek drummed his fingers on his arm boredom crossing his features, he couldn't even fall asleep because big stupid Branch was snoring so loud.</p><p>Falling back on his Pillow the Troll gazed up at the ceiling imagine him stuck to Branch out of all people.</p><p>Preposterous </p><p>"Grandma".</p><p>Creek jerked at the soft voice ears twitching as he heard the soft tone he could've imagined.</p><p>Branches features were scrunched up in pain, his body moving from one side to the other. Hands gripping the covers, his features vulnerable.</p><p>Creek swallowed thickly unsure what to do at this point, fully realizing he was just pissed at Branch only seconds earlier.</p><p>But this, even he couldn't be happy about somthing like this.</p><p>He had heard briefly about the now Blue Troll's grandma dying from the Bergen's,that being the reason why he turned Grey in the first place. At the time he had laughed it off, somthing that made him feel sick to his stomach now.</p><p>There was nothing funny about losing an family member, especially when one blames themselves.</p><p>The soft whimper that escaped the Blue Troll's mouth broke Creeks heart, and before he could stop himself the Troll reached out gently stroking their connected hair.</p><p>"Shhh". Creek's tone soft. "Its alright mate, everything is Ok".</p><p>To the Yoga Trolls surprise, Branch turned towards him features starting to relax. His body stiffening when Branch shuffled in his sleep around the awakened Troll.</p><p>Creek could feel Branch fully wrapped around him hand gripping his arm, the Blue Trolls features morphed into peace, an slight smile on his face.</p><p>"Creek". Branch mumbled in his sleep prompting Creek to swallow thickly.</p><p>Not knowing what else to do, and not wanting an repeat on what just happened, Creek gently tugged the other Troll into his arms.</p><p>"I'm here mate". His tone soft. "I'm right here".</p><p>Feeling Branch relax Creek pressed his forehead against the slumbering Branch, guilt flashing in the Purple Troll's eyes.</p><p>He was wrong to treat Branch like he did, he didn't deserve that. He would make it up to the Troll somehow.</p><p>With those words in mind Creek drifted off grip never lessoning on Branch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning there is lemon sort of. I have an frtish of sneezing so thought I would include it in the story lol</p><p>My first public written sneeze fetish story so plz be gentle.<br/>____________________________________________<br/>Branches eyes fluttered open what would be an few hours later, he blinked an few times not remembering when he fell asleep. The Trolls eyes widened when he saw whose arms he was in.</p><p>Creek's.</p><p>Brsnch swallowed thickly body stiffening as he noticed how peaceful Creek looked, the purple Troll looking so…</p><p>No no bad Branch the Blue Troll shook his thoughts from his head, this is Creek the same Troll who spent years teasing you, who betrayed the Trolls. Who was his enemy.</p><p>He was about to push Creek off him when he froze noticing the the Trolls nose twitched, come to think of it. Didn't it now look redder then an few moments before?</p><p>Creek's expression slowly morphed from peaceful to vulnerable his eyes fluttering inside his eyelids in his sleep, his grip on the Blue Troll grew.</p><p>"Ehh".</p><p>Branches eyes widened Creek was going to sneeze, here right now, with him in his arms. The Blue Troll let out an curse body fidgeting around. </p><p>Despite not telling an soul Branch had an weird fetish, sneezing. It was somthing he was greatly turned on by. Out of all the people to turn him on right now. It just HAD to be Creek.</p><p>Controling his body Branch let out an breath trying to control himself, his eyes directed at the other Troll whose features were scrunched up with vulnerability.</p><p>It didn't help that Cresks sneeze seemed to be stuck.</p><p>The Trolls chest heaved head reared back back hands still gripping Branch leaving him nowhere to go. </p><p>"I am going to regret this". Branch thought pulling one hand from Creek reaching up to the other Trolls nose, his fingers gently taking the irritated nose in his hand. With gentleness he began to gently rub the irritated appendage making the itch submit. </p><p>His features twitching as Creek let out an soft sigh body relaxing face pushing into the touch, Creek seemed to gravitate to him nuzzling his nose against the Troll's shoulder before his body went limp against him.</p><p>Pushing away any feelings Branch Branch wrapped his arms around the Troll who shuddered just slightly knowing full well an full blown cold was in store.</p><p>"This should be interesting". Branch thought sleepily as he drifted off arms around Creek.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>